


Alternative sport

by Tickle_box



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Tickling, Other, Socks, Spanking, Submission, Tickling, Torture, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickle_box/pseuds/Tickle_box
Summary: After realising the dangers of traditional sport,several alternatives are soon put in place.New fighters to be introduced soon.Disclaimer:Any sexism, homophobia,or racism implied in this text is completely accidental,and I would love if I was informed of this.





	1. Humble beginnings

MMA,boxing, wrestling, these sports had provided entertainment to many for decades,yet as time dragged on,things began to change.There was simply too many casualties growing each year for the government to ignore.Despite various protests,it appeared as if all of these,and perhaps most sport itself,would soon be banned.Luckily for both athletes and avid fans alike,a... _slight_ altercation was made, to ensure the continuation of what could be described as staples of both entertainment, and to extent, countries as a whole.  
It all occurred during a small MMA fight. The fighters were fresh, yet the event was still able to be publicised after a bit of hard work and exaggerations.Two females, desperate to make their mark and jumpsrart their careers squared off. At one point one was on top of the other, and being unable to resist the temptation, decided to have a bit of cheeky fun with her soon to be rival's soles, causing the other to squeal and buck, much to the suprise of the viewers. She was obviously disqualified, and the loser's reputation ruined beyond comprehension,yet ratings didn't go in the direction as expected. The small network that broadcasted the match did not in fact have it's ratings dive head first. The opposite, in fact occurred. They completely shot through the roof,bringing attention to the possible substitute for the violence, which many dissaproved of.More of these matches ran,and soon others started copying,and the new,alternative appeared to overtake the original sport.Too prevent the likelyhood of an angry rampage,it was agreed that the original fighters would either be paid a large sum,or be given contracts from the now large network, Foot fighters ™.

Most agreed to sign on,as  the original sport appeared dwindle with views.Tickling was even adopted somewhat into other sports,such as having foot tickling shoes during tennis,tickling sumo wrestling, ect.

This now meant many more had the option to become parts of sports they never even dreamed of acheiving.Soon,an avalanche of recruits were brought into the new,diverse world of alternative sport.Ballbusting,foot and spanking elements also soon joined the mix,as the new sports took the public by storm


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighters
> 
> Jessica
> 
> 174 lbs
> 
> African
> 
> 5'7
> 
> Athletic body type
> 
> Size 12 feet
> 
>  
> 
> Deb
> 
> 150 lbs
> 
> Caucasian
> 
> 5'5
> 
> Average body type
> 
> Size 8 feet

Tonight, two rookies would face off in the octogon.Despite large weight and height differences, they were similar in ticklishness, so they both agreed to a match. This is where the similarity ended. They were both extremely different people, Jessica outgoing and social, and Deb preferring a more introverted,gothic style.Thus, their strategies also varying.Since fighters were allowed minimal peice of clothing,or 'armour', such as shoes, socks or stomach plates,Deb went straight for long,black boots,with various buckles and belts,which would prove them difficult to remove,as she knew if her opponent reached her feet she would be done for. Jessica went back in the opposite direction,choosing to protect her neck with a loose peice of neck armour,to draw attention away from her sensitive, vulnerable stomach.

* * *

 

As both fighters entered,cheering erupted from the seats around them,mostly due to excitement, partly due to the _outfits_ of both parties.Obviously interested in supporting women, the network still allowed women to wear shorts, and if they choosed,a thin shirt to go over their bras,but cut enough to not protect their armits/neck. Jessica wore a black bra and thin panties, whilst Deb preferring a cut off top with shorts. The fighters entered the arena, and waited in opposite corners. In this particular match,both were allowed to bring in two items.Jessica decided on toe cuffs and a permeant marker,and Deb a brush and baby oil,the items hanging from each other's waist,unable to be used by thr opposite.Fighting was not available,and tapping out/passing out from tickling was the only way for the match to legally end.Soon the sound went off,prompting both fighters to touch gloves,out of mutual respect more than rules,and began the match.

Jessica,being more experienced than Deb,and a black belt in Ju-jitsu,quickly rushed at a suprised Deb flipping her over onto her back.She straddled her hips and quickly pounced,pushing her fingers into her waist,causing Deb to giggle loudly,already disoriented ."Coochie coo!" Jessica teased, trying to rile Deb up.With some effort,Deb was able to clamp her mouth shut,and quickly grabbed her opentent's  belly.Jessica flinched whilst snorting,pulling back momentarily,giving way for Deb to spring forward and tackle Jessica,leaning down quickly to blow a quick sucession of rasberries on the other's now quivering stomach.This sent Jessica into a fit of giggles, then outright screams.She began to tire out, and attempted to push the lighter girl off. However, Deb soon pushed out wrists above her head with one hand, using the other to dump a vigerous amount of baby oil on her opponent's belly, and in her armits.She also brought out the hairbrush, and with a sadistic grin,pressed it down onto Jessica's toned stomach, and rubbed it in a circular pattern.Subsequently,Jessica began shrieking,drowining out the cheering from the crowd.After playing with her armpits as well,Deb decided to go for the kill,and sat on Jessica's wrists.She easily took off the neck armour and attacked her now helpless neck...to no effect.

Smiling,realising her plan had worked,perfectly Jessica,weak but determined,began running her nails over Deb's behind.The unexpected contact caused Deb to squeak cutely,moving away,as if struck by lightning.In an instant she was flipped over onto her stomach, with Jessica on her thighs,trapping her arms with her legs and large,meaty soles. She crossed the now panicking woman's ankles over one another,and slowly, painfully slowly,undid each buckle and belt,before slipping off the boots,as the camera zoomed in on the exposed pair of soles. They were small,dainty, and in black stirups. Deb struggled and kicked with all her might,but was unable to prevent Jessica from leasiurly applying the cuffs to her toes." Now for the fun part ",Jessica thought to herself as she unlidded the pen and began drawing various Spirals,markings and words, such as "stinky soles!" on the two helpless feet. This sent Deb into hysterics; tears breaking loose from her eyes, as she frantically tapped her opponent's leg.Jessica pretended not to notice, but eventually sighed and ended the ticklish onslaught.A roar erupted from the crowd as the humiliation segment began.

Jessica was handed a pair of cuffs and quickly applied them to the loser's wrists.She smirked as she pinched her nose and picked up a black boot, shoving it onto Deb's poor nose,as she attacked her ribs,to ensure proper airflow.She smirked cheekily once again and gave Deb a few playful spanks,and preferring to create a rival opposed to an enemy, she untied her opponent and strode out,swagger in her step, leaving a tired, sweaty, humiliated,yet undeniably aroused opponent behind.


End file.
